Leo and his brothers
by Blackbandanawearer
Summary: Human AU/, This story there are almost all of the TMNT one-shot subjects ever, completed with a lame, easy-to-beat villain and smaller brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

In a far way land there was a beautiful small village where not many people lived. The tiny cottages and huts stood on the grassy hills in a messy pattern but the most amazing sight could it offer was the flora.

Flowers of all colors bloomed in every corner their scent merging with the light breeze while the trees said goodbye to the autumn and had already welcomed spring.

One bright Friday morning a brown haired teenager with natural blond highlights, was walking down the street with his worn empty khaki backpack strapped to his back. He was heading to the village's only convenience store to begin working.

His name was Leonardo and he was only seventeen. He was really shy and quiet around adults but had no problem with youngsters. No one really knew anything about him other than he has three more brothers and his parents had died long ago.

As soon as the boy stepped in the door he immediately began to work. He organized the new shipment, stored the extra away and then he mopped the floors. He washed the windows afterwards and waited for his turn to the register.

It was a routine he had to get used to, when he got that job a few years before. He didn't mind; it paid enough for his siblings' food and helped to pass the time.

After his shift was done, the day was almost over. The boy, after picking up some supplies, headed for the village library. A kind old man was running it and he had been very helpful with his younger brothers who needed an older presence while he was at work. He was the one who taught them how to read and write and the only one who was a true friend for this small family.

As Leo walked in he got pummeled by three smaller children who all hugged him fiercely.

"Leo, you came back" the twins said smiling.

"Don't I always little ones?" Leo responded and squished all three of them to his chest. "Thank you again Mr. Hamato for taking care of them."

"It was nothing Leonardo, the children were very helpful putting up books and I believe they do enjoy story time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" the youngest said nodding with a cheeky grin clapping his hands repeatedly making Leo chuckle.

"Well I have to go, Mr. Hamato. See you on Monday." Leo said getting up tiredness already showing in his honey brown eyes.

"Goodbye Leonardo, have a nice weekend." He said waving at the kids as they started walking towards the exit.

When they got out of the library, Leo let Donnie and Raph down so they could walk on their own for a little bit. Mikey was already asleep on the crook of his neck with his blond hair in his face.

Strolling down they reached the crowded forest at the end of the street. Passing through the familiar narrow path they reached their small house. After a quick dinner, they all retreated to the attic where their beds were and tucking everyone in, Leo passed out on his own mattress.

The next day it was Saturday so Leo didn't have to work. He got up early as usual going through his morning bathroom routine and changed his clothes from yesterday.

Getting out of the bathroom, Leo saw a pair of big sea blue eyes staring at him back. Weird how the twins had so much alike like milk chocolate hair, pale skin and same body figure yet their eyes were so unlike. Don had Caribbean blue eyes as well as Mikey from their mum whilst Raph had honey brown eyes like Leo's from their dad.

Don got up from his bed and with his brother they quietly went down the stairs to start on breakfast. Leo brought firewood and heated up the stove so he could make some toast. Don took out some bread, cheese and some ham slices and set them on the table.

Making Donnie one, he left him to eat it and went back to the attic so he could wake the other two. Raph was first. Leo nudged him in his shoulder but the little guy squirmed and hid lower under his sheets.

The oldest rolled his eyes and poked him on his side. The brunette giggled but he still hadn't given any sign that he woke up. Then Leo poked harder and a soft laugh came out of the sheets. Tired honey brown eyes looked at him back with a questioning glare on them.

"Go sit with your brother and I'll be right there." Leo whispered

If waking Raphael was a challenge, waking Michelangelo was definitely unpredictable. The four year-old was sleeping in the most peculiar of ways; always moving around and getting tangled in his sheets while in the most awkward positions.

Untangling Mikey from the biggest knot he had ever made until now, Leo shook him whispering his name.

"Come on Mikey wake up" he said in his most soothing voice as he shook his shoulder. Mikey eyes then flickered open, blinking rapidly to get rid of any haziness as he yawned. He sat up and looked at Leo with a giant grin on his face which made his blue eyes sparkle. Leo then lifted him up and took him downstairs too.

Raph fixed his sandwich as he wanted and just waited for Leo to toast it. Leo put Mikey on a chair and began making him his toast while heating up Raph's. Making sure all of them had eaten he sat and had his own toast.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Leo asked them.

"We want to play in the garden please" Raph said jumping off his chair.

"Ok, but promise me that you will take a bath later." Leo said opening a cabinet and pulling out a torn sheet they used for sitting. He settled it near the river while the kids chased each other jumping and laughing.

It was truly a beautiful day.

Their parents' garden was brighter than sunlight today.

Leo's parents worked really hard to make it as beautiful as they could. There were fruit trees like peach, apple and orange trees and some flowers as well, such as roses of all colors, beautiful orchids and a lot of daisies all in which covered most of the field.

Their house however was older than the family itself. The three boys once had grandparents, from dad's side of the family who lived with them long ago. Neither Mikey, nor the twins had ever met them but Leo remembers them clearly.

Leo's grandmother was a kind, gentle woman who seemed to always make up the best adventure stories with a warm cup of tea and her blanket brought on her lap as a return. Their grandfather was a carpenter and a hard worker at his best. He taught Leo's father his art and Leo of course watched and learned too. He was actually as good as his father was and grandpa always praised them both.

Mikey suddenly jumped on Donnie and piggy-backed him around yelling, making Leo to shake his head as got up. He tried to catch them but he missed and they ran further. He was chasing them but they were running like horses. Raph then joined in going after Donnie while Leo went after Mikey.

'The little guy is faster than he looks', Leo thought panting lightly and running behind him once more. Finally he caught him and the pursuer squished his captive into a big hug. Looking over to Raph he saw that poor Donnie was also getting crashed by his twins' arms.

"Ok guys, now you definitely need a bath" Leo said smiling.

They groaned a bit but it was nothing, unlike other days. They ran into the house to bring towels and new clothes and headed towards the river.

A few meters away from their farmhouse there was a small pond. There is where they took their baths, because they haven't made a bathroom yet. Sure they had a toilet stall and a sink but the lake was definitely better. Leo brought sponges and some soap and helped the little guys to take off their clothes as they dipped in the shallow pond. He scrubbed each child with the sponge while they were playing.

Mikey wouldn't stop splashing his tiny arms around and got Leo all wet but he had a secret weapon to make him stop.

He reached Mikey's back with his finger dragging a line on his spine. The baby shuddered and started to get hazy when Leo repeated the move. He dried and dressed him right away letting him rest on the cool grass. It was cute when he curled like that, mirroring a cat.

Then he spotted the twins swimming around and diving out of sight, surfacing few seconds later. He let them play for a few more minutes but thence they had to return inside for lunch so he dried them and dressed them as well.

Raphie woke Mikey up and the four year-old pushed himself up with his small arms, trying not to fall as he took off to the farmhouse holding Raph's hand. Leo grabbed Donnie and placed him on his shoulders as they went after them to have lunch.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

On Sunday Leo woke up to find that Mikey was missing from his bed. Scared out of his mind he quickly got dressed up and left the house. He neared their garden to see if he was there and thankfully he was sitting with his pair of white pajamas on the grass, holding something.

Leo went to him breathing a sigh of relief and looked over Mikey's shoulder to see him holding a small orange tabby cat on his lap.

"Hey Leo, I found look." He said smiling lifting the kitten towards Leo's face. The cat purred and licked Leo's nose. It was really thin and his fur was messy and filled with cuts from the bushes he came from. Thankfully they were minor so they didn't need bandages. He didn't have a collar though either. Leo petted the little kitten and took them both inside.

Leo settled Mikey on the table and got a little plate for the new little occupant. He took a milk carton out of their fridge and filled a glass for Mikey and the stray cat's plate. He didn't wake up the twins up since it was too early anyway.

Mikey drank all his milk but he got a white mustache in the process making Leo laugh so hard he spilled his juice. He took a tissue and wiped Mikey's upper lip clean and allowed him to play with his new cat outside with the promise he won't go far from him.

"Th'nk Leo, I'm 'nna name Klunk." He cheered and placed Klunk on his small shoulder running outside, still in his pajamas and bare footed but he didn't mind.

Mikey ran around with Klunk beside him playing and laughing together while Leo watched them from his spot.

"Come Klunky you can do" the cat was trying to catch the four year old who wasn't running fast at all however he had jumped numerous times just in the nick of time to avoid getting caught. Finally, after a few minutes, he allowed the cat to catch him and the small creature licked his face as Mikey fell on the grass exhausted.

Leo came and hovered above the four year old who was holding the orange kitten curled in his arms, smiling with his eyes closed. "So I'm guessing you two had fun together there huh?"

'Meow' Klunk said tickling Mikey with his whiskers.

"I'll take that as a yes" Leo replied smiling now too. "What do you say Mike, it's almost 8 am; should we wake the others to meet your new friend?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" the little dude said cheekily setting Klunk on the ground so he could stand up. They ran towards the veranda of their house and Mikey carried Klunk up to the attic so he could show his brothers. He went to Raph first since he was closer to the stairwell.

They were both near the brunette's face when Klunk decided to show some affection to the other guy too since he saw that he wouldn't hurt him. Klunk was jumping on the bed when Leo was coming up the stairs.

He started licking Raphie's nose when the said twin flicked his eyes open to see a pair of green cat eyes staring at him back. Shocked, Raph fell from his bed and on the wooden floor. Leo ran to him to check if he was ok. Thankfully he didn't bruise anything and he could get up on his own so Leo breathed a sigh of relief before smiling.

"Raphie look, I found a kitty" Mikey said brandishing the tabby cat in front of him. "Mikey don't do that again bro, you scared me." Raph shouted half-heartedly at him.

"Sorry Raphie, I wanted you see my kitty." Klunk jumped down to where Raph was sitting up and curled in his lap with a small apologetic meow as well.

In the meantime their antics woke Don up who sat up stretching and yawning tiredly.

"What are you guys doing?" he said while getting out of his bed. "Look Donnie I have a new pet." Mikey said running to Don's side showing him Klunk. Don just gave it a bored look and went downstairs with a smiling Leo to make breakfast. Mikey grabbed both Raph and Klunk and rushed behind the others. The younger brothers hadn't eaten anything yet so Leo began to make them some toasted bread with butter and some melted cheese. After they all have eaten Mikey asked "Hey Leo can I show Mr. Hamato my new kitty?"

"We can't bother him today Mike, he's visiting his daughter on Sundays remember?" Leo said while washing the dishes. But before Mikey could stretch his face into a pout Donnie butted in. "Don't worry Mikey, when we go tomorrow you can bring Klunk too."

"Okay" Mikey then took in a breath and smiled. "Come on Klunk we have to make you a bed." He lifted Klunk above his head and climbed the stairs again. "So any particular thing you guys want to do today?" Leo asked the twins.

"I want to read the new book Mr. Hamato gave me." Don said. "I'll play in the river for a while, ok Leo?" Raph replied.

"Ok Don can you take your book and sit outside by the trees, Raph you are allowed to play in the river but only if you wear your boots. Be careful not to fall though too. I'll be with Mikey to try and gather some fruits for a fruit salad desert if you need me. Later when the sun sets, we might play a game." Leo said getting up from his chair.

Leo climbed the stairs once more to get Mikey from the attic.

The little guy was on the floor twisting and turning, trying to get out of an old green sheet which tangled on his body. Leo shook his head smiling internally thinking 'how does he do that?' and went to help Mikey out of his current predicament.

Then he helped him set it properly over an old pillow in a straw basket. Klunk happily climbed in and curled on the soft material, testing it with his tiny claws. He purred softly and closed his eyes ready to sleep. Perhaps it was for the best considering what he went through today.

Leo grabbed Mikey and silently retreated downstairs to the kitchen. Then he picked four paper bags and moved to the garden. "Ok Mikey we are going to pick some fruits now. You get some oranges while I get some peaches alright?" Mikey gave him a big grin and ran to the orange tree already started climbing it. Thankfully it wasn't even a meter from the ground and the branches formed a circle eliminating any danger of falling anyway. Mikey's bag was soon full as well as Leo's and both had gathered enough fruits for a salad such as apples, peaches, oranges, tangerines and a few white grapes.

Then they went back and found both Raph and Donnie sitting side by side listening to Donnie reading his small colorful book, Raph's boots basking in the sun. Mikey quickly ran and sat next to Raph wanting to listen too. Raph pulled him close by putting his arm around his waist in a teddy bear hold.

"…Cinderella could only watch while crying as her evil stepmom cut her only good dress in to pieces and scattering it to the already dirty floor with a disgusted look and leaving the basement a few seconds later yelling at Cinderella to clean that mess." Don read at his brothers. "It was Cinderella's only one wish to go to the ball and instead she was stuck to her chores without even a friend to talk to. She had cleaned the floor and decided to sleep through the night when the moon's beam came through the window and out of nowhere a beautiful pale and slender woman wearing a dark cloak decorated with stars and a short wand came into her vision…"

"Hey little ones what are you doing?" Leo asked running his hand through his hair as he sat cross-legged across them. "Leo, I told ya not to call us that" Raph whined. "Sssh I want to hear", Mikey said moving closer to Don's lap. Now it looked like he was sitting between the twins with his head on Don's shoulder.

Don lifted his head to see Leo and with a toothy grin he told him "I'm reading Cinderella." he said. "That's amazing Donnie, well done." Leo said to him patting his head affectionately. "We have to tell Mr. Hamato that you can read this so well." Leo told him.

So Don started reading again with his signature gentle voice and everyone sat through it until the end. "…So the prince found his lost girl with that slipper and immediately they got married living a happy ever after, the end." Don closed his book and set it next to him and then stretched his arms above his head. "You are really good reader" Raph pointed out. Suddenly they heard a soft snore coming from Mikey; he had slept on Don's lap curled like Klunk earlier. His blond hair was in his face showing his freckles and his small limps were hugging the cerulean eyed brunette's left hip. "Raph can you please go get my pillow?" Leo asked and Raph took off to the attic.

He returned a few moments later carrying Leo's blue pillow and the oldest slipped it under Mikey's head allowing Don to escape from the smallest's grasp and get up. "I don't want to move him now because he's freshly asleep and he wouldn't be able to afterwards, so we'll play a little game while we wait."

"I want to play rattlesnake Leo" Raph told him. "But Raph we need a lot more people to play that game." Don countered back "how about hide n' seek instead?"

"Fine but I'm not it." Raph said crossing his arms "I'm not it either" Don repeated. "Well, then I guess I'm it" Leo stated. He headed towards the tree that Mikey slept under and started counting silently.

Raph ran towards the woods that separated them from the village while Donnie hid behind a small bush on the other side of the garden. In a crouch position he got comfortable and waited for Leo. Raph on the other hand couldn't find a comfortable spot since half of the good places were filled with thorns. Finally he reached a clearing not further away from the woods entrance. He had hid behind a row of trees and sat down on a small rock.

Leo had finished counting and immediately looked around for any color that was out of place. He decided to cross the small distance to their fence and check in the bushes where someone will logically hide, when a flash of a yellow t-shirt entered his peripheral vision. He turned around and saw Donnie coming out from a bush a few meters away running like his life depended on it. Leo ran too using quick maneuvers, easily caught Don by the waist. "Found you" Leo told to him smiling when Don pouted. "Watch Mikey and I'll be right back." Then he took off to search the edges of the garden and when he didn't find Raph he decided to look through the forest as well. There he found some fresh prints, definitely a sign of Raph. He followed them towards a clearing not far away from where he entered and saw a red shirt poking out of a dark green bush. He tiptoed near it and jumped on what he thought was Raph but instead he only hit solid ground without the smaller brother to be seen. Just as he got up, he hears a scream saying 'HOME FREE'.

"Why, the little sneak." Leo whispered smiling proudly that his five year-old brother beat him. So he walked back to the tree to see his whole family sitting -in Mikey's case sleeping- under the large tree waiting for him. Leo saw the little guys yawning so he decided that it was time for bed. He took Raph and Mikey to his arms while Donnie ran forward to the door and arriving first at the attic. The boys had changed quickly and soon where in their beds already asleep.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, Leo woke to a Donnie sleeping next to him, right under his left arm with dried tears on his cheeks shining to the sun's rays. He must have had a nightmare during the night. Leo just laid there for a few moments wondering what Don's nightmare was about this time.

Soon though they had to prepare for the day so he quietly left his bed and headed towards their bathroom to wash his face and comb his messy hair. When he came out, three little brothers rushed towards him to get in the bathroom for their turn. He quickly moved as Raph and Mikey had the lead and were going to pummel him if he hadn't.

He helped them brush their teeth and combed Mikey's hair as he washed in the sink with the others. After they got ready and Mikey grabbed Klunk they all had breakfast and headed towards the village library as usual. Reaching the door Leo entered first with the three smaller brothers holding his hands. "Good morning Mr. Hamato, we are here." He said as they settled in their usual seats to begin.

"Hello to you too Leonardo, please wait until I am done." He said to his students as he continued organizing the books he had in his hands. Leo and the twins sat in a table together while Mikey went to a corner with Klunk where some wood blocks and toys for the youngsters were, to play until his brothers were done.

Mr. Hamato then gave to the twins a sheet with math problems suited for their age while Leo got a slightly harder paper. Mr. Hamato sat between them and helped them as much as he could but also leaving them to solve the problems on their own.

After a half hour of math they moved to literature. Literature meant they would have to read a book's first five chapters and then write a summary explaining the plot so far and giving their personal opinions of what they believe will come next in the story without reading the back cover. Don picked a book from the detective section called the three investigators, Raph chose a book about a witch and Leo chose one of his favorite book genres which was about explorers; it had maps and the strategy steps they took to concur a country. The sat in the comfortable armchairs for an hour while Mr. Hamato tidied the library and sub served some other library visitors.

After they were done he collected the papers and allowed them to relax for a few moments since they wrote five full pages each. They had lessons on history and geography afterwards which both ended in the afternoon.

Then Leonardo had to go to work so he said goodbye to his siblings with a tight hug from Mikey and left. Raph sat to read the rest of his chosen book while Don and Mikey played with the wooden blocks and tying them to a rope so Klunk could play also; not only that but stacking them in the most amazing shapes as well.

They started making a building, stacking block after block in a tight formation. Then Klunk kept breaking it so they started a new shape.

Raph joined them and they made a giant heart with their initials inside on the corners of the heart. Leo's initial in the left corner, the twins' in the point of the heart and Mikey's on the right corner of it.

They sat inside in a circle with Klunk in the middle so he could be petted by all three of them; Don with Raph talked about their summaries while Mikey listened.

Mr. Hamato was impressed and sat with them as well, listening to the details that he had just read. "Splinter," the youngest said suddenly using his first name since teaching hours had long gone ended, "Yesterday I found Klunky and Donnie can read well".

"Is that so little one?" Splinter asked and got affirmative nods back. "Can I hear him then?" Mikey got up giving Klunk to Raph and grabbed Don's previous book which, he left on the armchair and gave it to his big brother. Don turned to the first chapter and started reading with his soft voice the first paragraph.

"It was nighttime when the three friends sat in their makeshift office, hidden under the piles of junk they had stacked on it long ago. But tonight was an important meeting to the youngsters; they had to decide how they would take on the most important case in their career. The leader, Jupiter sat up from his chair to grab the attention of his two companions clearing his throat and presented the facts…" he finished and closed the book smiling widely at Splinter.

"He is indeed very good, well done little Donatello." Don just smiled wider happy that his teacher praised him.

"Why don't you continue this week's story my son?" Splinter asked to his student. "It would be a delight to listen to another voice reading for a change and you'll get to practice."

"Okay" Donnie replied with joy and opening that weeks' book. It was from the fairytale section about a girl named Alice going in a crazy world.

Splinter placed Don on his chair and helped him settle the book between his crossed legs. Since they sat and listened to the young brunette, no one noticed the new person walking in and heading their way.

It was an average-sized girl with long and light wavy brown hair and acid green eyes. Mikey turned to see her with his small thumb in his mouth and Klunk in his lap.

He realized by looking into her eyes that she was scary; he jumped up frightened and ran to Splinter's lap. Klunk hissed at her and hid behind Donnie's chair.

Hugging his teacher's waist tightly, Mikey shivered, trying to hide from the newcomer getting a surprised look from the elder male. The twins looked at her also but didn't react like their brother and cat did.

"Hello Mr. Hamato, how are you?" she asked with a surprisingly low voice. "I am fine child" he said while getting up still holding Mikey in his arms. "Do you need any help finding a book?"

"No thank you but I want to ask; who are they?" she said pointing at the three brothers. "They are my students miss" he said looking at her more carefully. Something about her seemed odd and he wondered why little Michelangelo was suddenly afraid of her when he was so happy and outgoing with everyone.

"Can I join you too?" she suddenly asked the library owner. "Of course" he replied and motioned her to sit. While sitting she ruined the heart that the toddlers took so much effort into making, leaving scattered pieces all around the floor.

Raph glared angrily at her but she appeared not to have noticed. And so Don's gentle voice filled the room once more. He was almost half way through the book when Leo came in looking as exhausted as ever. Splinter got up, offered his seat to the newcomer sibling and left to get him something to drink.

Klunk ran up to Leo from the chair he hid behind, forgetting the female as he nuzzled his knee lovingly obviously wanting to be petted. Leo looked at him with one eye half open and placed him on his hip. Scratching the back of his ears the eldest brother looked around more relaxed and calm now.

He spotted the young girl who was watching him with an intense look in her green eyes. She wasn't blinking and Leo got even more confused with her gaze. Suddenly after a tilt of her head and a smirk she got up and left without a single word further.

Leo was starting to feel awkward and scratched his head in confusion. Splinter appeared again with a glass of fresh orange juice in one hand and Michelangelo in the other.

As soon as Mikey saw that the strange lady was gone, his frown disappeared and he ran to his big brothers happy again picking up Klunk from Leo's lap and scratching his head. "What happened to you my son, you look as exhausted as a mule after carrying a heavy load." He told Leo as he got up to get his glass.

"Well you aren't far from it Mr. Hamato." He responded "we had to carry some sacks of flour to the west of the village without help which took two hours I believe. Then I had to come back and take my place at the register which meant stand there for another hour before I came here." Leo replied. He hated the job but it was the only way for him to pay for food and clothes. They had some small savings hidden but they used it only for medication or emergencies.

"Mr. Hamato who was she?" Leo asked his teacher. "I honestly do not know my child, though there was something rather odd about her." Splinter told Leo as he played with his brothers.

Mikey turned his head to Splinter and said "bad lady" sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Why Mikey, why is she a bad lady?" Leo said while kneeling in front of his little brother. "She bad like Cinderlla's mom."

Then a loud snore sounded from the corner and both Leo and the old librarian jumped up from where they were sitting. In their sight came a Donatello curled up and sleeping with an also sleeping Raph as his pillow. Klunk hovered above them and started to get comfortable on the carpet they were sleeping on next to Raph's leg. Mikey crouched to them taking a place right next to Don. "Well I guess we are staying for the night" Leo stated with a slight laugh. "Do you mind Mr. Hamato?"

"Of course not my son" the old librarian said placing his hand on Leo's shoulder "in fact I am delighted that I will have company today."

"Thank you very much." Leo said with a lower tone so he wouldn't wake his brothers up. "I have said it before my small comrade it is no trouble at all to have you here." His teacher responded.

Splinter helped Leo carry his brothers into a guest room and brought a big mattress for all of them to sleep comfortably in. Leo laid his brothers on it and then took a place in it himself. They used two old sleeping bags as their blankets for warmth. Leo was half way into dream land when soft sobbing began to fill the air followed by sniffles. Looking over he saw Don tossing and turning with a look of pain on his face. Leo decided to wake him so he could calm down. "Don, Donnie wake up" he whispered to his little brother. Don's blue eyes flattered open as the boy raised his head to look at his older sibling. He had tears in his eyes and Leo carefully wiped them. He took Donnie and they sat a little bit further away from the mattress near a nice wooden table. He had put Donnie on his knee when he asked "Don, are you ok?" Leo whispered it to him so he wouldn't startle him. The poor little dude was still shaking with fear. Leo saw him shake his head 'no' and settled further in his brother's arms. "What did you see Donnie?"

"A monster" was his answer.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What monster Don, is it a wolf or a witch?" Leo asked patiently while rubbing soothing circles on the smaller child. "Big monster teeth Leo. They bit me here." He pointed at his right side.

He looked up to Leo a tear sliding down his cheek the fright starting to settle down more. Leo hugged his little brother tightly and retrieved to the mattress cradling Don so he could sleep peacefully once again.

The next morning Raph woke up first; his brown hair all messed up from his pillow, blinking rapidly to get rid of the doziness of the morning. Mikey was right next to him and behind his little brother were his twin and older brother.

Looking around he realized that they weren't at their house but a new more spacious room. Then he remembered that they spend the night at their teacher's house. He got up and went to the bathroom to wash himself up. Coming back out he saw Mikey holding Klunk in his tiny hands; the little bugger probably sneaked in after they fell asleep and Mikey must've grabbed him.

Raph left the room and bumped into Splinter who was also on his way down to the living room. "Hello little one, did you sleep well?" he asked Raphael as they descended the staircases together. Raph nodded and sat on the table. They ate together as Splinter asked about their houses' chores Raph had worked on.

Raph told him about how Leo and he made two small walls on both sides of the river so they can guide it safely out to the plants and not risk flooding last week. Don helped to make the three wooden stairs before their veranda and got lots of splinters in the process.

Splinter told him about his visit to his daughter; how it was very dull and unexciting as always making the little guy giggle uncontrollably. Suddenly there was a sound of footfalls coming towards them. Mikey appeared to the stairs with Klunk in his arms and a giant grin on his face. "Good mornin' Splinter, good mornin' Raphie."

"Good morning Michelangelo did you sleep well?" Splinter asked.

"Yes Splinter." He replied while getting up to a chair, leaving Klunk down to stretch his legs. The little kitten stretched his front and back legs and after that he lied down, next to a table's leg calmly waiting to eat breakfast with the rest of them.

Not long afterwards Leo came downstairs while carrying a half asleep Don in his arms. Settling him in a chair he took a seat right across his teacher and served both Don and himself some toast with cheese and milk.

Then they headed to the library for their morning lessons. During that time Mikey was coloring in a small notepad Splinter had just for him but something caught his attention.

Across to where he was there was a glass window and as Mikey stared he noticed it again. A shadowy figure right on the corner of the window was watching him with cold cat-like green eyes, not even blinking. A familiar chill ran down his spine but he ignored it.

Feeling brave he approached the window's frame touching it lightly; the figure had gone but Mikey could still feel its dark aura around him. He raised the window slightly open but no one was there.

Splinter spotted the young one out of his usual corner and looking out of the window with a confusing look to his face. Mikey tried to go through the door but Splinter stopped him with a firm expression. "You can't go outside without someone else Michelangelo.

Please go sit until we are done." "Okay Mr. Hamato." But he wasn't done yet. He would show that monster what would she get for even looking at his family wrong. He was scared but determinant at his decision.

So when his brothers and teacher concentrated on their work again he carefully slipped through the barely opened door and run towards to the back of the library. No one was there; just a few trees and the white fence Splinter used to separate his home from the others. Sudden pale cold hands grabbed him from behind muffling his mouth and throwing and him in a worn, straw brown bag and tying it tightly. Not wasting any more time the captor jumped the fence and ran like crazy causing Mikey to tumble and bounce inside the bag.

Meanwhile Raph raised his head from where he was reading to rest his eyes for a moment. But then he noticed a certain brother missing. "Mr. Hamato, where's Mikey?"

"OH NO" the librarian yelled, his eye immediately capturing the opened door. "Raphael you and Donatello will stay here where it's safe, Leonardo please join me to find Michelangelo, quickly."

"No Splinter I want to search for Mikey too." Raphael said in a worry tone. "Raphael you will stay here and that's final" Leo replied to him. "I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE, Mikey is my brother too, and I WANT to help." Raph snapped back at his older sibling while narrowing his eyes at him.

Donnie was really frightened and surprised from the loud voice his twin transmitted but nonetheless he stood up and went getting between his brothers to separate them. "Raph I don't want to lose you also, so for the love of god stay here." He neared him pushing Don forward as well.

"But Leo what if something bad happened to him?" he whispered, "what if he dies like mum and dad, I wouldn't stand to lose him too."

Raph had a tear slip down his cheek predicting a storm of them in a few moments. Leo kneeled in front of them both and said "Raphie look, that won't happen again, okay? We are family and we will stay one forever but that won't happen if you come with us. It's very dangerous.

Promise me you won't come." He put a hand on his brother's shoulder like every time he wanted to pass an important point.

"But if you don't come back I will." Raphael said with determination and Leo nodded affirmatively. Not another word more, teacher and student left, leaving the twins alone together. Donnie took Raph's hand and made him sit to one of Splinter's comfy chairs to calm down. "Okay Raphie, try to calm down." He said pushing him back to lie down on the chair and sitting next to him. "Don't worry Raph they'll come back soon."

"I hope so Donnie, I really hope so."

Leo was getting worried; they had walked only twenty minutes but he was already nursing a pang of worry for his younger siblings.

They had found a series of footprints behind the library pointing towards the mountains but that was their only clue and they have been into abandoned wooden cabin after abandoned wooden cabin searching for little Mikey.

Splinter held Leonardo tightly so he wouldn't spring and disappear but also helped to keep his young friend's panic in check.

Together they roamed yet another street when a high-pitched scream filled the air from somewhere in front of them.

Leo escaped Splinter's hold but the elder man grabbed his wrist in an even firmer grip silencing Leo and moved more carefully.

They made their way through a deserted dirt path only to find yet another complex of cabins. The captor probably silenced the little guy because it was completely silent now. Worry never escaped Leo's heart and he moved as fast as Splinter allowed him, searching every inch of the complex.

That worry increased dramatically every time they came across an empty room and spider webs. Finally there was only one cabin that was left unchecked. Leo moved fast as well as Splinter towards the door. Leo leaned his ear to the wooden door to hear any recognition of a human presence.

He heard a few thumps; probably Mikey wrestling with the kidnapper and though barely hearable, some really soft footfalls coming towards him. He opened the door slightly to reveal the top right corner of the wooden cabin, and a slightly beaten up chair with Mikey sitting on it kicking his legs and looking around. Leo couldn't handle sitting there while his baby brother was so near muffled with a red worn rag and constantly moving. "Leonardo, we don't know what the kidnapper is capable of, I don't want any rash actions. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Hamato. I just want my brother to be fine."

"Okay my son, the first thing we will need to do is to find out who took our Michelangelo." The teacher said. Slowly they moved to the window and looked in.

What they witnessed shocked them both…

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In front of them was pacing a, blood red colored body with characteristically red hair made out of… real life flames. It moved up and down apparently waiting for something or someone.

Splinter was right after all, though Leo didn't have the strength to confront the issue right now. He spotted a shadow of himself in front of him and turning around he saw the sun setting.

"Leonardo I would prefer you staying here while I go inside and try to take Michelangelo away from this…this demon creature. You can come to my aid if I can't handle it but I would prefer to have the extra hands free here rather than tied to a chair." Splinter reached to his pocket taking out a silver-handled knife with calligraphic markings on its golden blade checking it back and forth. Leo hadn't even noticed him grabbing it in the first place; his panic must've scared him so much apparently.

"But Mr. Hamato… "

"No buts Leonardo, I don't want another word." Splinter said with a determinant tone. Slowly he crept to the front door, putting the silver object back I his pocket and eased it open. He entered slowly while Leo watched from the thin glass window.

Leo saw his friend hide in the shadows of a corner a few meters away from the monster and then staying completely still.

Mikey began to kick his legs again but he suddenly stopped and his eyes widened with surprise. He looked towards Splinter's direction like he could see him and Leo got very confused at this action.

Mikey began to hum loudly, kicking his legs harder and the creature stopped turning its ugly head to him. Splinter pulled a white rope out of nowhere and expertly threw it to the creature. Surprised it screamed and tried to burn it with its hair but no luck thankfully. It squirmed and squirmed still trying to burn it but it just wouldn't burn.

"Leonardo, please come untie your brother while I hold this rope. It mustn't do anymore harm to another family ever again." Obeying Leo entered the cabin finally being able to actually see its face. The monster had black irises with green pupils and a weirdly shaped nose which kind of gave the impression of an arrow.

Michelangelo was untied and freed from his chair prison, now never leaving Leo's arms. As they thought how to destroy it, a bright green smoke surrounded their quarry and the girl from the other day appeared; her head hanging low and with her now tied hands behind her, which credit went to Splinter. Her hair had held a messy bun and her eyes were normal.

She tried changing back but Splinter pulled the rope into different directions causing her to lose her focus. Eventually she banged her head to the floor and quitted.

Leo had put Mikey down as he neared her with the most realistic death glare he could ever pull. He grabbed her shirt and shook her hard against him.

"What did you want with my brother and why? Explain yourself or I will take drastic measures to make you do so." Leo told her while throwing her down to the wooden floor. She looked up settling her gaze on Leonardo, baring her teeth in a wicked smile.

"I want his life, his energy source, the part which makes him tick if you will." She said hungrily tilting her head to look at Michelangelo peeking from Leo's leg.

"Why him and not a wild animal" Splinter asked her still holding on to that rope. "An animal almost never has excess energy; it tires out easily if you want." The fire demon said squirming in her binds.

"Didn't you ever wonder why sometimes you felt tired when your brother was beaming out energy?" the demon said sitting cross-legged now. "That energy is what brought me here; I could feed on it and can keep me alive for centuries to come."

As she was talking, Mikey had already left Leo's side and went behind Splinter. Reaching into his teacher's pocket carefully he grabbed the golden blade in his tiny hands with determinacy shining in his now full azure eyes. He held the blade downwards getting in front of Splinter ready to strike.

"You'll never get me, witch" he yelled while raising the blade. He lashed his foot out as hard as he could to kick her stomach, causing her to lean on her back holding it tightly in pain.

He then, as she lied on her back, jumped up and stabbed her right in her heart; bright white light exiting her cut threating to push the knife towards the ceiling.

A black cloud surrounded her dead body circling the room like a powerful tornado causing everyone to bang their heads on the walls. The tornado morphed into a giant black sphere and blasted itself of the roof and detonated in the sky front of their very eyes.

The blade had dropped in front of Mikey who was kneeling on the floor; he grabbed it and gave it to a very shocked Splinter. After that he headed towards Leo and hugged his leg shuddering in sudden fear of what he dared to do. Leo was overwhelmed and shocked that his baby brother, the smallest of his tiny family just killed a demon who wanted his soul to feed on. He hugged Mikey's waist making a mental note to keep an eye on him more closely.

As they headed back Mikey, who was held by Splinter, explained that which the demon didn't. He told them about how he had a magic power inside him since he was really little and only dad knew about it. He helped controlling it but it has a lot of energy and that's what dragged her here in the first place. Splinter just then knew that child

As they entered the library Splinter suppressed a smile at the current sight. Raphael had spread his limps on a red velvet armchair, snoring softly while Donatello was curled on a small yellow Japanese style sofa scratching his nose on the arm and falling back asleep.

Leo looked at the clock to realize they had been gone for almost a day. Putting Mikey down he neared the armchair and shook Raphael's shoulder to wake him up.

Mikey went to wake up Donnie by jumping on him. "Donnie, Donnie you'll never guess what happened. I kicked butt" Mikey said proudly to his half-asleep brother.

About ten minutes afterwards the twins were both awake and listening to their teacher reciting the story while Mikey jumped around screaming 'I am the champion'.

"Does he really have a power?" Raph said unconvinced. "Yeah watch this" Mikey said standing in front of him. He lined his hands in a perfect matter and hit them together causing them to clap. His irises turned azure blue and his pupils disappeared while his body rose a few feet and a white blue light surrounded him like an angelic halo.

"See isn't this cool?" their baby bro asked "I can do more though". He wiggled his fingers and orange ray beams come out filing the room with light and appearing out of nowhere confetti and ribbons of all colors took over the walls, the bookcases and the carpet.

Mikey clapped his hands again and everything disappeared, himself landing silently on the ground. He grinned wildly when his brothers came to hug him saying how awesome that was; Don in particular said that he is like a superhero.

"Aww what am I going to do with you Michelangelo" Leo said still holding all three of his little brothers close.

"You know my son, I had often wondered if there was anything special about you because your eyes show a power that I don't even recognize." Splinter told him petting his blond hair.

"Thanks Splinter. Man this is the best day ever"

End Chapter 5

The End


End file.
